


A moment away.

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: The Sans and Papyri of the AUs don't like how Slim is being treated so a few of them take him out for the day. But they chose the wrong time to do this act of kindness.





	A moment away.

Slim-

The four AU's had gotten together for a meeting and they all had one issue in mind. What to do about Swapfell. The Sans from Tale, Swap and Fell didn't like how the Papyrus named Slim was being treated by his brother. The other Papyrus didn't like it either. So they came up with a plan ti give Slim a day away from his brother and give Raspberry a taste if his own medicine. Papyrus, Blueberry and Red took Slim out for the day. Sans, Stretch and Edge were the ones to "take care" of Raspberry.

Slim seemed to be a bit unsure as the others took him out for the night. He fondled at his leash and collar in a nervous manner. He even stayed close to Blueberry even though Papyrus tried to get him to do things. When Red and Papyrus were talking Slim did something a little unexpected. He quickly put a hand over Blues mouth picking him up and running away from the other two. Blueberry tried to get out of Slims grip but he held onto him tight. Once he was sure he had lost the other two Slim found an out of the way corner where no one could see them. Finally Blue was able to remove the hand from his mouth.

"Slim, what are you doing?" Looking up at him Blue saw both of his eyes glowing and a blush crossing his cheeks. The hands that were hanging on to him started to move Blue closer to Slim. There was a squeak as Blue felt something hard rub against his backside.

"S-Slim! Please, wha-what are you doing?" Again the hard object was rubbed against him and the arms got tighter.

"Sorry Blue, but you chose the wrong day to take me away from my lord." Blue froze as this time it was a more forceful thrust making him bite back a moan. "Slim... a-are you AH!" That little gasp must of made Slim snap as he moved to press Blue against the wall. Being pinned by the lanky skeleton Blue tried to keep from moaning because it seemed to excite him. Slim kept his body pressed against his backside as he started kissing the top and back of Blues head and neck. The thrusting was slow and hard as if he was trying to get Blue to get vocal. Blue on the other hand was trying his hardiest not to make noise. That quickly changed when Slim ran his hand into Blues pants and grabbed at the ecto-butt that he had formed. "S-Slim, n-no... AH!"

He got pressed harder into the wall and he could hear a rumble in Slims chest. Blue couldn't help it now as he felt his pants fall from his hips and Slim's hard rod rubbing between his cheeks. "MMM- Nice an soft." Slim moaned.

Blue felt Slim's hand leave his body only to hear a buckle and zipper being undone. This time it was a warm and pulsing against his ass. Blue couldn't help but squeak as it rubbed against him. One thrust almost entered him making him move his hips so that the next one just might.

"S-Slim y-you can... I mean, if... I'll help, AH!" Before Blue could prepare himself Slim pressed into him. There was a gasp and a moan from both of them as Slim hilted himself. Blue shook from his size and how deep he was. "AH... You're tight... M'lord your so tight." Blue tried to catch his breath as he noticed the slip up. "P-Please, don't call me that."

Slim started to move digging his fingers into Blues ecto-hips. He remained deep inside Blue giving slow short thrusts. Blue gasped at every movement and soon he was moaning as Slim moved his hands to grab his. Pinning his hands to the wall Slim started to get faster as he thrusted Blue unto the wall as well. "S-Slim AH! Please... Please..." Blue begged.

"A little more AH! Hold off a little more." Slim moaned in Blues ear.

Blue started to get to his tip toes to help Slim get deeper. "F-Fuck Blue." Letting go of his hands Slim stopped and grabbed one of Blues legs and lifted it to his shoulder. Now Blue was wide open as Slim continued to thrust into him hard.

"AAAHHHAAHH, SLIM..." Blue moaned his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eye lights almost rolling back into his skull. "Now, Oh, Now Blue." Slim pressed into him hard as warm spurts of cum hit his insides. Blue moaned loudly as he tightened around Slim's dick milking every last drop. It took a few moments for them to catch their breath before Slim pulled out. Blue's legs almost collapsed as some of the cum dribbled down them. Slim got to his knees to take a look. "Don't worry, I'll clean you up."

Blue gasped as he felt a long tongue lick at his legs and made his way to his over sensitive entrance. Slim made quick work of cleaning out the cum making Blue gasp a bit and twitch around the warm tongue. Once he was finished he helped Blue get dressed. Blue tried to walk but his legs were too weak. Slim scooped him up and went looking for the other two as Blue dozed off into his chest.

When Slim found the other two he asked that they not tell the others that he had ran off. When Papyrus asked why Blue was so tired Slim made the excuse that they had ran around and Blue tired himself out. Red on the other hand knew what was going on. Once Papyrus was out of earshot he looked up at Slim. "You fucked him didn't you?" Slim nodded.

"Next time kidnap me would ya, the little guy can't take as much as I can." Red winked at him getting a smile. "Don't tell M'lord or Stretch." He whispered as Papyrus came back in earshot.

end.


End file.
